The present disclosure generally relates to artificial reality systems, and more specifically relates to generating three dimensional models of a local area using a depth camera assembly on a head-mounted display (HMD).
Artificial reality systems, such as virtual reality (VR) systems, augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) systems, may provide rendered views of a local area or an object surrounding a user wearing an HMD. For example, the HMD may provide a rendered view of an object near the user, or overlay a virtual object on an object. To facilitate the rendering, there is a need to generate a model of the local area.